A Heartless Keyblade Master KH Fan Fiction
by Master Dracoline
Summary: This is a Fan-Fiction about a Keyblade Master named Dracoline. She became a heartless when her master gave her extra training.
1. Chapter 1

This is my Fan-Fiction about a young keyblade master who becomes a heartless. Sorry if i made an incorrect statment but i have played all the games so i will let you know what mistakes i do know. -I Know i had Yen Sid become shocked at some points which he rarely ever does. - I know the mark of mastery exam may not be correct. - I know Yen Sid probably doesn't have hidden rooms in his tower! This story is not finished!

Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction.

Master Yen Sid watches Eraqus try to encourage Dracoline to train. "I told you many times already Eraqus. I don't have a keyblade." Dracoline sighs. "Come on Draco. You haven't even tried yet." Eraqus laughs as he pokes her shoulder. Draco stood up and sighed. "Master. How do you summon a keyblade?" She sighs. "You should know." Yen Sid sighs. Draco held out her hand as a powerful keyblade appeared in her hands. Eraqus and Yen Sid both were shocked. She had summoned the Ultima Weapon.

Eraqus summoned his own keyblade and ran at Draco. Draco jumped behind him and knocked him to his feet. They both started laughing and their keyblades disappeared. Yen Sid walked over to them. "I think you are ready for your Mark of Mastery exam." He smiled. Draco and Eraqus both took a step back. "We are too young." Draco gasped. "I know but you show great strength. If neither of you earn the mark then I will not count it as a true Mark of Mastery." Yen Sid laughs.

Draco and Eraqus both nodded and they summoned their keyblades. Yen Sid tells them to start and they start the exam. Eraqus ran at Draco and when she went to jump behind him he turned and hit her with the keyblade. Draco falls over and stands up throwing her keyblade at Eraqus. He tries to block it but it flew over his own and knocked him over. Draco quickly summoned her keyblade back and Eraqus jumped up and ran at Draco. She flipped over him and knocked him over and pointing the end of her keyblade at him.

Yen Sid calls off the Exam and smiles. "You both have earned your marks. You two may be the youngest keyblade masters." He smiles. Eraqus and Draco both cheered and ran off to celebrate. Yen Sid sat down in his chair up in his tower as Eraqus and Draco played up front. Draco yawned and Eraqus did the same. "We should get some rest" Draco yawns. She walks into the tower and taps the wall to open the hidden door to her room. She walks in and Eraqus enters his own room.

In the morning Yen Sid called for Draco while Eraqus slept. "What is it Master?" Draco yawns. "I wanted to test your strength some more Draco." Yen Sid smiles. He takes her outside and he pulls out his magic book. He takes her to the Badlands. "Where are we?" Draco gasps. "An empty wasteland, You will train here." Yen Sid smiles. He summons and orb of magic and sends a few more floating around.

As Draco destroyed the orbs a few heartless appear. Yen Sid takes a step back as the heartless surround Draco. Draco, being terrified of heartless, did nothing and held her keyblade out. The heartless moved in closer and attacked. Draco, in an act of quick reaction, snapped her keyblade in half and the heartless got a hold of her. Yen Sid destroyed the heartless with his magic and kneeled beside Draco.

She didn't change in any way. Her keyblade laid beside her in two chunks. Yen Sid was mad at himself for what had happened. Draco's long black hair seemed to become a deeper black as a red emblem appeared on her shirt. Yen Sid stood back as darkness enveloped Draco and she changed into a strange new heartless.

The heartless had a cat-like head with slanted yellow eyes. The emblem showed on its forehead. The head, body and tail were black and the wings and claws were red. Its tail tip was in the shape of the bottom of the heartless emblem and a red gem was on the part connecting the tip to the tail. Another red gem with a black swirl was on its chest. Its wings seemed almost useless and had black straps where the forelegs would hold onto to allow flight.

Yen Sid used his magic to send him and the heartless to his room in the tower and he called Eraqus up. Eraqus looked at the heartless laying on the ground. "What is that?" He gasps. "It is a heartless. A dangerous being made of darkness" Yen Sid mutters. "I want you to chain it up." He mumbles. Eraqus nodded as Yen Sid opened a new hidden door that had no light. Eraqus hooked an enchanted chain to the spiked red collar around the heartless's neck. He walked out of the area and the door disappeared.

Draco stood up and shook her head. She feels the collar around her neck and tries to walk to the wall when she was pulled back by a chain. She tugged at the collar when she stood confused. "Why am I wearing a collar and a chain?" she mutters to herself. Draco looks at the chain when she noticed her tail. "What is going on!" she whines as she noticed she had claws instead of hands. She ran in circles when she finally understood what was happening. "I am a heartless now…" she sighs.

Yen Sid sits at his desk as he listens to all the banging from the hidden room. He writes down about the loss of his pupil. The two halves of Draco's keyblade laid on his desk as he studied it. "A keyblade can't be broken so easily. Something strange is going on her." He sighs. A darkness surrounds the two halves and a single dark keyblade appears.

The blade was red and shaped partially like Draco's wings. A black strip wrapped around it multiple times and red spikes were across the strips like the collar. The hand guard had no special shade but the handle had a clear metal surrounding chains like the ones that currently bound Draco. Red gems like the one on Draco's tail decorated the blade and the teeth of the keyblade was the gem on Draco's chest. Part of the "collar" was on the gem. The chain on the keyblade was the heartless's head. It was a keyblade made for Draco.

Yen Sid was shocked to see this new keyblade. The keyblade disappeared in an orb of darkness in a fashion like a heartless disappearing. He sighed as he sits at his desk and writes down what had occurred. He called Eraqus up to his desk and told him about Draco. "That heartless I had you lock away was your friend Draco. I am sorry for what has happened." He sighs. Eraqus was shocked and tried to find the entrance to Draco's prison.

Draco sensed her friend and spoke to him through telepathy. "Eraqus… Don't worry about me…" she whispered. Eraqus stopped and walked downstairs. His keyblade turned into his ship and he pulled up his armor. He climbed onto the ship and flew off to the Land of Departure.

Many years later Eraqus trained his own pupils while Draco still paced around her prison. She would try to break her chains but would fail. One day she finally picked around her collar enough she found a weak spot on the chain. With a swipe of her claws she broke through the chains and teleported out of the room. She used telepathy on Yen Sid.

"You must check my prison." She laughs as she teleports away to the Land of Departure. She laid on a beam on the ceiling and watched Eraqus and Xehanort study the exam for Terra and Aqua. Draco smiled as she watched Aqua pass the exam. She rested on the beam until she heard a beeping and saw Eraqus speaking to Yen Sid through the communicator. "And the final task for you is to find Draco and bring her to me. She escaped" Yen Sid spoke. Eraqus nodded and told Aqua about everything except for the fact about Draco.

As the pupils left Draco jumped down from the beam and landed in front of Eraqus. "I finally escaped." She purred as darkness surrounded her and she took her normal form. Her deep black hair reaching half way down her back and her heartless emblem easily seen on her shirt. The emblem disappeared and she smiled. "It has been a while." She smiles. "Yes it has been. As you can see I have my own pupils now." Eraqus smiled.

Draco nodded and sat on one of the thrones. "It has been years now. I missed quite a bit." She sighs. Eraqus nodded and sat on the largest throne. Dracoline jumped down and looked at Eraqus. "You won't report me to Yen Sid will you? He will bound me again if you do." She sighs. "No I won't. You are my friend and I can't do that to a friend." Eraqus smiles.

Draco laughs and walks outside. "Where are they going?" she smiles. "They are going to stop a new threat" Eraqus sighs. Draco nods and disappears. She appears in radiant gardens and walks into the garden. She picks a few flowers just as a little girl with red hair walks by. Draco walks over to the girl and gives her the flowers. The girl smiled. "Thanks." She giggled before running off.

Draco continued through the gardens when she saw Aqua run by. Aqua stopped and looked at Draco. "Who are you?" Aqua smiles. " I am Master Dracoline" Draco smiles. "A master… I am Master Aqua." Aqua sighs and starts running off again. Draco sighed and continued towards the Fountain Court. A few strange monsters appeared and she summoned her new keyblade. "Nice" she grins as she swipes her keyblade at the beings and they disappear.

"Those must be the new threat." Draco sighs. "I think Eraqus called them the Unversed." She mutters as she walks out of Fountain Court and into Castle Town. She saw a moogle at a small store. She sat down on some stairs when Merlin walked out. "Well yet another one." Merlin laughs. Draco looks at him confused and walks away before he could respond.

Dracoline heard fighting and turned into her heartless form. She grabbed the straps on her wings and flew over towards the noise. She lands on a wall and turns human before jumping down. She stared at the giant Unversed as Terra, Aqua, and Ventus fought it. She summoned her keyblade and attacked. In a single strike it was destroyed.

Aqua nodded. "Thank you Dracoline." She smiles. Draco smiled at Aqua. "Just call me Draco." She laughs. Terra and Ventus stood confused and Aqua told them that she met Draco not too long ago. They nodded and started talking. Draco leaned against a wall with her legs crossed when she heard them yell. Terra and Ventus left and Aqua sighed.

Meanwhile the nomad, Dan, was talking to Xehanort. "I am not evil. I do not follow the darkness." Dan growled. Xehanort thought for a moment. "Do you know about a heartless named Master Dracoline?" he grinned. Dan took a step back. "Yes I do. She is my worst enemy." He muttered. Xehanort whispered something to Dan and Dan nodded.

Dracoline looked at Aqua. "You are taking being a keyblade master too seriously." She sighed. Aqua sighed and nodded. "Your right. I am taking it too seriously. I am going to have to make it up with my friends." Aqua sighs before running off. Draco smiled and walked away. She teleported to the Olympus Coliseum and sat down in front of one of the statues.

Zack walked outside when he noticed Draco. "I haven't seen you before. Who are you?" Zack smiled. "My name is Draco and I am just here for a little while." Draco sighed. Zack ran off to find Phil. Draco just sat there and sighed. "Why can't I be cheerful like that anymore? Me and Eraqus would always play together and train. We never had a down side. Now… Now I can't really have fun like that anymore." She sighs.

Zack came back with Phil. Phil looked at Draco and sighed. "Zack wants to know if you will do the games. He wants an opponent." He sighed. Draco looked at Phil. "I guess." She shrugs. Zack smiles and runs off. Draco sighed. "Typical." She sighs. Phil looks at her. "I agree." He mutters before walking away. Draco walks into the coliseum when she noticed Aqua walking by.

"Hi Aqua." Draco smiles. Aqua smiled a little. "Hi Draco. Fancy seeing you here." She laughs. Draco laughs a little to. "Why are you here?" Draco smiles. "I am here trying to find Terra." Aqua sighs. Draco nods and walks into the Coliseum.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Continuation of the first part.

"I think Eraqus called them the Unversed." She mutters as she walks out of Fountain Court and into Castle Town. She saw a moogle at a small store. She sat down on some stairs when Merlin walked out. "Well yet another one." Merlin laughs. Draco looks at him confused and walks away before he could respond.

Dracoline heard fighting and turned into her heartless form. She grabbed the straps on her wings and flew over towards the noise. She lands on a wall and turns human before jumping down. She stared at the giant Unversed as Terra, Aqua, and Ventus fought it. She summoned her keyblade and attacked. In a single strike it was destroyed.

Aqua nodded. "Thank you Dracoline." She smiles. Draco smiled at Aqua. "Just call me Draco." She laughs. Terra and Ventus stood confused and Aqua told them that she met Draco not too long ago. They nodded and started talking. Draco leaned against a wall with her legs crossed when she heard them yell. Terra and Ventus left and Aqua sighed.

Meanwhile the Nobody, Dan, was talking to Xehanort. "I am not evil. I do not follow the darkness." Dan growled. Xehanort thought for a moment. "Do you know about a heartless named Master Dracoline?" he grinned. Dan took a step back. "Yes I do. She is my worst enemy." He muttered. Xehanort whispered something to Dan and Dan nodded.

Dracoline looked at Aqua. "You are taking being a keyblade master too seriously." She sighed. Aqua sighed and nodded. "Your right. I am taking it too seriously. I am going to have to make it up with my friends." Aqua sighs before running off. Draco smiled and walked away. She teleported to the Olympus Coliseum and sat down in front of one of the statues.

Zack walked outside when he noticed Draco. "I haven't seen you before. Who are you?" Zack smiled. "My name is Draco and I am just here for a little while." Draco sighed. Zack ran off to find Phil. Draco just sat there and sighed. "Why can't I be cheerful like that anymore? Me and Eraqus would always play together and train. We never had a down side. Now… Now I can't really have fun like that anymore." She sighs.

Zack came back with Phil. Phil looked at Draco and sighed. "Zack wants to know if you will do the games. He wants an opponent." He sighed. Draco looked at Phil. "I guess." She shrugs. Zack smiles and runs off. Draco sighed. "Typical." She sighs. Phil looks at her. "I agree." He mutters before walking away. Draco walks into the coliseum when she noticed Aqua walking by.

"Hi Aqua." Draco smiles at her. Aqua smiled a little. "Hi Draco. Fancy seeing you here." She laughs. Draco laughs a little to. "Why are you here?" Draco smiles at Aqua. "I am here trying to find Terra." Aqua sighs. Draco nods and walks into the Coliseum. She looked at Phil. "Your first battle is against Zack." Phil sighs. Draco sighed as well and walked into the arena.

Zack had his helmet on and he held his sword in hand. Draco laughed to herself and summoned her keyblade. She threw her keyblade towards Zack and he barely missed it only getting scraped by the spikes. Draco quickly teleported to her keyblade and grabbed it. She cart wheeled in front of Zack and quickly knocked him on his back. She laughed as he gave up. Phil walked in. "Looks like the winner is Draco." He laughs. Zack sighs and walks away.

Draco decided she should return to the Land of Departure. She teleported there and stood on the castle. She looked down to see Eraqus fighting with Terra. When Terra won Draco was angry. She entered her common form and stared down deeply. Xehanort struck Eraqus with his keyblade and looked at Terra proud. Terra was mad and left. Draco flew down and attacked Xehanort but he dodged. She turned and looked at him.

"Why would you kill him?" She roared. Xehanort laughed as Dan appeared behind him. Draco looked at the strange Nobody standing behind Xehanort. Xehanort left as Dan pulled out his own keyblade. Draco sensed something strange about him and she entered her human form. She summoned her keyblade and both keyblades hummed. Both Dan and Draco fell onto their knees and were breathing heavily. Dan had disappeared by the time Draco recovered. They were not meant to fight each other.

Dracoline was devastated that her friend had been struck down. She looked at the destroyed land before she left. She decided to fly around the Lanes Between to see the worlds. As she was flying a bright light appeared. She was caught in it and appeared on Destiny Islands. She turned into human form once again and walked along the shore. She saw two boys playing over by a small waterfall. She laughed as she jumped up onto the Paopu tree. She looked at the strange star shaped fruit as she smiled.

Draco sighed and teleported away. She appeared in the Keyblade Graveyard. She walked through the valley. It was hard to ignore the tornadoes full of Unversed but she succeeded. She walked into the graveyard itself and looked at all the old keyblades stabbed into the ground. She saw Aqua, Ventus, and Terra all talking in the center. She quickly ran over. "What is going on?" she panted. "Xehanort wants me to create some X-blade." Ventus sighed. Aqua and Terra seemed quite upset.

Ventus started to walk away when Xehanort, Vanitas, and Dan appeared. Draco and Dan glared at each other while Xehanort spoke. The battle began soon after. While Terra, Ventus, and Aqua fought Vanitas and Xehanort, Draco was in her own battle against Dan. The stood on one of the plateaus and they held their keyblades in hand. "I shall defeat you!" Dan yelled. Draco stared at him. "Who is this man and why do I feel as though I know him?" she thought to herself. Dan struck first.

Draco dodged most of his attacks and he dodged most of hers. Their keyblades clashed a few times and each time they were both launched backwards. Draco and Dan both stood panting. A large orb of light and darkness surrounded them. Draco turned into her common form and changed. She grew four times in size and her body was covered entirely in black spikes. Her nose was more pointed and her claws longer. Her tail tip was stiff and her gems glowed. Dan had changed to look like the Twilight Thorn but slightly larger and more armored.

Draco roared loudly and grabbed Dan's shoulders with her claws. Small spikes shot out and pierced the armor. Dan took a step back and grabbed her. He pushed her to the ground and she shot out her spikes. New spikes grew as Dan stumbled backwards with spikes along the front of his armor.

The others were surprised by the battle and everything seemed to stop. Draco and Dan were completely equal in strength. Draco let out a blast of flames and lashed out her tail. Dan used the vine-like magic to attack Draco. She roared and once again, wacked him with her tail. As Aqua defeated Vanitas and Terra's armor defeated Xehanort, Draco and Dan caused the last attack. As the explosion of the X-blade took place, another explosion happened.

The orb surrounding Dan and Draco exploded and sent them flying backwards. They turned normal as they fell and they both disappeared. Draco appeared in the Land of Departure. She stood up and teleported to Destiny Islands. Draco looked around and surrounded herself in darkness. When it faded she was a young girl. She walked over to the two boys she had seen earlier and smiled. "Hello." She laughed. "My name is Dracoline." She smiled. The two boys smiled. "My name is Sora!' the younger one smiled. He was quite jumpy. "My name is Riku." The older one nodded.

Keep in tune for Ch 2


End file.
